


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Marjani_O_Cotton



Series: Silk Threads [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Boy!Peter, Bisexual Character, Bisexual!Miles Morales, Boys Being Boys, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Food Issues, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Military Training, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pansexual!Johnny Storm, Pansexual!Peter Parker, Science, Survival Training, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjani_O_Cotton/pseuds/Marjani_O_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An AU that takes bits and pieces from Marvel material including Comics and Cinematic Universe)</p><p>In one world Peter Parker was a hero; in another world Peter Parker was given to HYDRA, and turned into an assassin to rival Black Widow in terms of stealth and skill and Wolverine in terms of raw power. </p><p>They even stole the DNA and/or powers of several superheroes to make their deadly little Stinger as effective as possible, mutating him down to the last cell. HYDRA has twisted Peter’s mind (and as such the loveable Spidey we know doesn’t exist) and has made him a highly intelligent, highly manipulative and incredibly seductive creature. Their plans worked a little too well and Peter, with his highly impressive skill set, has his own agenda.</p><p>On Hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Web Weaving

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my desire to see Bad Boy!Badass!Super Sexy!Peter. Spider-man is my favorite Marvel superhero so I wanted to try my had and writing Peter Parker from a different perspective. He also has the worst luck in comic canon, and the reason why is his selfless nature that the universe seems to take advantage of. So if he isn't a hero surely his luck will be better. Right? I also love Miles Morales being super adorable and being Peter's little brother so he's here too. 
> 
> And even though I love Michael B. Jordan, we're going with Comic!Johnny for this one.

The ornate office room was cold and empty feeling but Leona Smith smiled politely at the young woman sitting in front of her.  She was a mousy young thing with big brown eyes and soft looking brown hair to her shoulders. Plain by almost all accounts, but Leona wasn’t interested Mary Parker, so her looks didn’t matter.

  
No Leona was interested in the child in young Mary’s arms.

  
“Miss Parker, I assure you that I will take very good care of your son. This is the best course of action for the both of you. You are a young woman still in high school with no financial support and no husband and no parents willing to help you.” The dark haired woman soothed.  
  
Mary flinched and held her baby closer, “Where is Richard?” She'd asked that earlier on the phone but, Leona hadn't answered. 

  
Leona gave a sweet poisonous smile, “Mr. Parker is very busy at the moment.” In other words he was dead, when one crosses HYDRA; that is usually your fate. Torture and reeducation were also popular favorites. 

   
Mary looked at her beautiful baby boy and thought of her situation.

   
Last year, she’d fallen in love with a guest speaker at a science seminar at her high school, Richard Parker. He’d indulged her girlish fantasies and spent a few fantastic weeks with her before flying off to Germany. Leaving Mary Fitzpatrick, a junior at the time, pregnant and alone. Her parents had been very disappointed in her and told her to put her baby up for adoption lest she be disowned.

  
Distraught Mary did the only thing she could think of at the time, used Richard’s business card to try and contact him.

  
She’d gotten Miss Smith instead, who upon hearing her situation had offered to adopt Peter, claiming that Richard was not only out of the country but would be a very unfit parent. As his colleague and close friend, Leona would be delighted to take in Richard's child and care for him as if he were her own. 

  
Mary looked down at her now year old son and sighed forlornly.

  
Her time limit to find Peter a home was running out, Miss Smith was honestly her only hope, the woman was rich, had a beautiful home and could give Peter things that Mary could only wish she would be able to provide.

  
Leona Smith was the best thing for Peter, and Mary loved her son so she would do the right thing and give him up to Miss Smith. 

  
Peter Smith had a nice, normal ring to it.  Reluctantly the 17-year-old girl held her child out to the beautiful Hungarian woman.

  
Leona easily held the child close to her chest and offered the sleeping baby a warm smile. That made Mary feel a little better about the whole situation. Peter would go to a good home, with an obviously fantastic mother who would love him very much, and Mary could rest easy at night, knowing that she had done the best thing for her son.

  
“You’re making the best choice for Peter, Mary.” Leon said softly. She flashed a reassuring smile to the young woman to further soothe her nerves.   
  
The Social Worker that had been quietly sitting in the room, handed Mary the necessary papers and Mary with a heavy heart and wet eyes sighed her rights away and gave Leona O. Smith full rights to Peter.  
  
With a finally goodbye, Mary rushed out of the ornate office, never to return again.  Once that pitiful girl was out of sights, Leona Smith melted away to reveal the cold calculating face of Madam Hydra better know as Viper.

  
The HYDRA Queen looked down at her organization's newest asset. Richard Parker was a fool, he had been hired by HYDRA from Oscorp to help replicate the famed Super Soldier serum. The team’s attempts had been failures for the most part until Richard himself had hit a stroke of luck.  By combining the half-concocted serum with not Spider DNA but the DNA of various other humans and by copying other scientific formulas, he had made something special, it was not the Serum that had created Captain America, honestly Viper thought that it was much, much better.

  
But the foolish and petty man had stolen the serum, injected himself with it even and run off.  He made a mistake in settling in New York for those few short weeks to sully himself with young Mary Fitzpatrick. HYDRA had to kill him even at the loss of the formula.

  
That is until they’d gotten wind of his child.  Peter Benjamin Parker who had tested positive for the formula. So Hydra set out to have him.

  
Viper scowled at the baby and looked to the HYDRA soldier posing as the social worker,  “Let the Baron know we have our newest soldier.”

  
The soldier stood and saluted his Queen, “Yes My Lady.”  
  
He turned promptly and marched out of the door and Viper glared down at the baby.  
  
“You will be the engine of HYDRA’s war machine. You will grind Captain America into the dust like the relic he is. You will outshine our brightest agent Chameleon, little one. Because if you don’t you will be dead.”  
  
Viper chuckled at her own joke and then stood, careful to suppor to baby’s head. Jokes aside it wouldn’t do to kill the baby before he could become even half as useful.

 

It was time to return to HQ and begin Peter’s training.

 

~~~  
  
A few days later, Mary’s parents would find her dead in her bedroom.  
  
It would be ruled as a suicide.


	2. Up the Water Spout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter moves to New York, and some else moves out.

**16 YEARS LATER**

 

“Recite your oath!” Supreme HYDRA - Baron Wolfgang von Strucker asked as he circled his student.

 

Peter had to refrain from rolling his eyes as he toneless recited, "Hail, Hydra. Immortal Hydra. We shall never be destroyed. Cut off a limb, and two more shall take its place. We serve none but the Master—as the world shall soon serve us. Hail Hydra."

 

 _‘Could these ass hats be any more full of themselves?’_ Peter smirked at the thought. von Strucker stopped his circling to stand straight in front of Peter, the young boy stood still and stiff and carefully and quickly wiped the smirk off of his face. If even one hair was out of place he’d be beaten and then forced to run through hours of training with no medical attention and no food or water or rest, for the next two days straight.

   
“You will graduate soon, boy. How are you feeling?” Supreme HYDRA growled. 

  
Peter bowed his head politely and spoke without looking up, “I am eager to prove my worth to HYDRA.”

 

Baron nodded pleased with the answer, “Good. Very good. You have one final test before we send you on your mission.”  
  
Peter tried not to get goose bumps. Finally he’d get to go on _his_ mission. The mission he’d been training for his entire life. This was going to be so much fun!!!

 

“I will pass this test and meet your approval Supreme HYDRA!!”

 

von Strucker smiled, “Very good boy. Go and dress yourself for a jaunt around New York, report here promptly in one hour.” And he seriously meant one hour exactly. If Peter was even one second later, it be brutal training for a whole week straight with no food or water and then he’d be made to disassemble, clean and then reassemble every gun in the base before he could even think about going to sleep, they'd probably make that disgusting weirdo Militant watch him too. Peter shutterd at the thought.

  
“Yes Sir. Hail Hydra!!”  
  
~~~

 

Peter looked into the mirror as he dressed. He was certainly a pretty boy for his 17 years.

He was of average height and had a slender and leanly muscular figure, and he was quite proud of it, as he’d worked hard to develop and maintain it. He had a mop of neatly quiff undercut styled silky chocolate brown hair and bright brown almost gold eyes surrounded by long lashes and smooth pale skin. He had a slightly feminine face, enticingly soft pink lips and a smile that could melt steel in its sexiness. He had several piercings along his eyebrow, nose and ears.

 

Quickly the boy got dressed, pulling on a form fitting yellow shirt with a white spider and black web design on it, a pair of grey skinny jeans, spotless yellow converses and a grey tuque hat. He put in his silver piercings for this excursion and finished off his outfit with his trusty stingers/web shooters, his favorite poisons, and a few knives. He hid all of these must have items on his person in various places and smirked at his good-looking reflection. Deeming himself done, Peter said goodbye to his various insects and left the room.

 

He made it back to the central area with 12 minutes to spare.

  
“Very good Peter.” von Strucker complimented and he wasn’t alone this time. Standing besides him was Peter’s mother, Ophelia Sarkissian, Madame Hydra. She was as beautiful as always and Peter found himself standing just a little bit straighter and reminded himself not to make any sarcastic comments.

He generally thought most of the Hydra Agents were utter idiots, all expect for his Mother. Viper was a genius, similar to Peter himself, and he respected her more than he did von Strucker or even the Red Skull, whom he had never met. Honestly he was convinced the guy was a myth that the higher ranking HYDRA Agents used to keep themselves in power.

  
“Peter you have endured 16 years of grueling training. You have perfected each and everyone of your techniques and abilities.” The Baron started.  Peter bit his tongue. He already knew what he’d been doing his whole life.

  _‘Just fucking debrief me and set me loose old man.’_ Peter thought sourly. He really didn’t like von Strucker.

  
 “Your final mission is to kill Tomi Shishido, current Council member of HYDRA.”

  
Peter couldn’t stop the snort of laugher that escaped him, “You mean that asshole. The one who’s been skimming money off of your books for years in order to sustain his mutant organization? The dirty old guy who nearly wet himself in excitement when he first met me; I’m almost insulted.” 

  
Viper frowned and Peter shut his mouth with an audible _click_. von Strucker continued as if there had been no interruption.

   
“He’s starting to become an annoyance and so you and the Winter Soldier will eliminate him.”

  
Peter stood still and felt a chill run up his spine, “The Winter Soldier?” This was some major league shit then; if they were calling old Chilly Billy.  
  
“Yes, Peter. You will be the Soldier’s handler for the duration of this mission.” Viper started, “You will corner Shishido in his New York flat and eliminate him and then you and the Winter Soldier will remain in that flat until further instructions are given.”  
  
Peter knew what this was, “So because you guys are too cheap to buy a house, you want me to kill a guy for his shitty condo. Talk about a low class job, I’m an assassin the second best one you got, don’t insult me like this.”  
  
Peter’s precognition rang at him but he knew better then to dodge; von Strucker’s fist was like steel and it caused Peter to crumple to the floor like a ragdoll. His face burned with pain and Peter clutched at his tender cheek, sourly.

 

Unhappily Peter remained on the floor until his betters allowed him to stand. von Strucker scowled at him and didn’t speak the command words. So now Peter had to listen to the remainder of his briefing while lying on the floor.

   
Dreams really do come true. 

  
“Peter you will assume the moniker of Stinger, and after Shishido is killed you will attend Midtown Magnet High and begin to influence the superhero, supervillain, extraterrestrial and mutant communities and make as many allies for the Hydra cause as you can. You will receive additional missions and duties as you earn them and as they are required. Your standing mission is to watch out for the Winter Solider, for the time being, at some point he will be called back and you will receive a new handler.” Viper said coldly without missing a bet.

Sometimes it was hard for Peter to think of her as his mother; sometimes she really was just Madame Hydra to him and not the woman who raised him. Sometimes she wasn’t the woman who he was willing to kill for. But that was just pessimism talking and Peter was an optimist at heart.

 

“Do you understand?” von Strucker hissed. He’d always thought that the boy’s mouth was his greatest weakness.

 

“Yes Supreme Hydra, I understand perfectly.” Peter said coolly. Like he wasn’t lying on the floor, with a pink but perfectly healed cheek and a terribly wounded ego.   
  
von Strucker nodded and then said, “You may rise soldier.”  
  
Peter quickly sprang up and dusted himself off, “Is there anything else that I should know, Supreme Hydra, Madame Hydra?” He made sure to keep his voice polite.

 

“No. Return to your quarters and begin packing immediately.”  
  
Peter nodded and then saluted his superiors. Looks like he had time to pack a few more of his favorite pointy items on his person.  
  
~~~~~~

 

At 12:00 pm, New York was pretty sweltering, Peter didn’t like it.

  
Tomi Shishido’s New York condo was fancy as fuck though so at least he had the promise of air condition to calm him down. Peter noted as he adjusted his glasses and turned to the Winter Solider standing tall and imposing at his side, holding a box. He wore wearing a baggy sweatshirt to hide his metal arm and Peter had snatched his raccoon eye paint in order to make them blend in more, and to make sure Tomi didn’t get any wrong ideas. Not that Tomi would pay Winter any attention.

 

Not with Peter there.

  
  
“Alright Chill Bill, remember I’m Peter Fitzpatrick and you’re Nicholas Blue, we’re a nephew and uncle moving to New York to escape a painful family lifestyle. Or at least that the bullshit that HYDRA has put into my feed.” Peter drawled as he snapped his Personal Communications Device shut and shoved it into his pocket. He made it himself from some of Stark’s old Military Tech, before he scrapped his big money guns for more personable devices.

 

The Winter Soldier didn’t speak.  
  
“All right chatterbox, quiet down. I’ll do the talking and you can be the pretty one. But only for this mission.” With a smile Peter knocked on the door and Nicholas stiffened behind him.

 

The door swung open to reveal Tomi Shishido aka the Gorgon. He was wearing a cloth mask around his eyes and Peter adjusted his glasses cautiousness. He did not want to be turned to stone. The first plan of action was to neutralize those eyes.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Fitzpatrick to what do I owe the pleasure?” Shishido purred; Peter regretted soaking the man in pheromones when he was younger. Not because Shishido wasn’t useful, but because he was hella creepy. Regardless of his personal feelings, Peter plastered on his most charming smile and batted his eyes.

  
“Mr. Shishido would you mind inviting me and my unseemly attendant inside.” His voice was a thick and sweet as honey and he made sure to keep his smile just this side of suggestive. Shishido’s mind filled in the rest of the blanks. Tomi brightened at his own imagination and invited to two of them in. Peter hid his smirk, this would be to easy.

By 12: 45 Tomi Shishido was dead and Peter Fitzpatrick had a shiny new condo all to himself. It was a little worn now and the carpet would have to be replaced due to the bloodstains but Peter had to say, having a nice apartment like this made it all worth it.

 ~~~~~~

A month later, Hydra had Peter all set up at the high school, complete with bullshit parents and relatives and an airtight backstory of being homeschool and tutored by a German professor. During that month Peter had been refining his seduction skills alongside his combat and now Viper deemed Peter ready to begin infiltrating the High school and various factions/communities.

 

Honestly Peter had no idea what the fuck high school had to do with this mess but whatever. He was just an Agent. He pulled on his form fitting and highly flattering clothes, hid his knives and Sting Shots on his person, alongside his favorite poisons and other such paraphernalia and after a quick smile at himself walked out of his fancy bedroom, to see the Winter Soldier glaring at the TV.

 

They were preparing him for a mission. Something about shutting down S.H.I.E.L.D for good and killing Captain America to make way for the Red Skull’s return.

 

Peter honestly didn’t care.

 

“Nicky, make sure you feed my bugs, they’ll starting eating each other if you don’t and I haven’t had a chance to breed new carpenter ants yet and I only have one male black widow left, so make sure you feed my bugs. Or I will be very upset.” He stressed as he pulled a smoothie out of the fridge and started to slurp it down quickly. He could survive on less (what assassin worth his clout _needed_ to eat full meals), but after being denied food so often, Peter would admit to being a little possessive and protective over his meals. He always made sure he ate, no one else would.

After gaining a partial acknowledgment from Nicky, Peter grabbed his skateboard and make his way to school. Never mind that he had fucking degrees in math, science, engineering and medicine.

High school was an enriching experience.

  



	3. Up the Water Spout Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to spin webs at MMH and Miles is too cute for words.

There were two bombshells waiting for Peter at the door to the school. One was a foxy looking redhead and the other was a classic blonde beauty. Peter liked blondes and redheads, and brunettes and girls and guys. So honestly attracting his attention wasn’t all that hard, keeping his attention on the other hand…

  
“Hi you must be Peter Fitzpatrick!! I’m Gwendolyn Stacy call me Gwen and this is Mary-Jane Watson, she prefers MJ we’re here to show you around school!!” Aww look how perky and cute they were. Both girls smiled brilliantly, and in one life Peter might have taken a look at either of these girls and fallen madly in love, but Peter was a predator and not prey.

   
Peter smirked and replied in a smooth voice, “Well consider me welcomed. I get to be escorted to class by who lovely ladies such as yourselves. I’ll consider this the best first day of school ever.”

  
Gwen and MJ giggled and rolled their eyes. Peter placed his arms around either girl’s shoulders and started to chat. Before first period even started he had plans to hang out with MJ and Gwen at the mall at some point in the following weeks.

* * *

Peter walked into his Advanced Mathematics and found an empty seat next to a small boy of African American descent. Peter shrugged and took the empty seat. The boy startled and looked to Peter with wide brown eyes.

  
“Chill Tiger, I don’t bite.”

  
The boy blushed and then stammered out rather loudly, “M-M-M-M-ILES M- MILES MORALES.”  
  
Peter blinked slowly and then smirked, “Repeat that but at a level tolerable to humans, Tiger.”  
  
The boy blushed again and then hung his head, “My name is Miles Morales, nice to meet you.”  
  
The boy was just so tiny and fucking adorable that Peter didn’t have the heart to pick on him any further. _(Okay that was a lie, Peter could pick at people for hours, but even he knew when to stop unnecessary cruelty)_  
  
“Peter Fitzpatrick nice to meet you Miles.”

  
The boy nodded and then the teacher started class. Realizing that he had already been over all of this Peter started to doodle schematics for his newest batch of Spider-bots. He noticed Miles’ curious gaze but ignored him.

  
“Mr. Fitzpatrick what it the square root of 8?” The teacher said nastily.

Peter smirked and without looking up said,  “2.82842712475.”

The class was dead silent in surprise and the teacher frustrated; hoping to stump this new student he barked out another question.

  
“What is the square root of 50 times 23?”  
  
“162.634559673.”

The teacher began to fire off random mathematical questions and Peter would casually answer them, while continuing to doodle in his notebook, adding more and more details to his cute little devices. The class sat in awe around them and Peter could feel Miles stare in astonishment.

Just as the man was going to fire off another question, the bell rang.

  
“Thanks Mr. Hamilton, it’s been a while since I stretched my brain like that. Your review was very helpful.” Peter said with a smile as he walked out with Miles trailing behind him like a puppy.

  
“That was amazing. Are you some kind of math prodigy?”

  
“I’m a prodigy in general, that combined with an eidetic memory makes for a very smart Peter.”

  
“I’ve never seen Mr. Hamilton so out of sorts and you didn’t have to look up or stop to think about your answer even once. It takes me at least a little while to come up with the answer.”  
  
“So you’re good at math?” Peter said quietly.  
  
Miles nodded, “I’m a certified genius, that’s why I got to skip the eighth grade and head straight to 9th. Mom and Dad wanted me to have social skills, though its not working out the way they want; on the account of Flash Thompson and Kenny McFarlane shoving me in lockers and leaving me there until class is over.”  
  
Peter blinked, “How often do they do that?”  
  
“Um usually about now? So I’m a little behind in second period.” Miles continued to babble. Peter let him and he steered them towards the brunette’s locker. 

* * *

 

Luck would have it that Miles’ locker was next to Peter’s. The younger boy babbled incessantly but stopped midsentence with he saw two hulking boy towering over Peter.

Flash and Kenny were both muscular football players, even though Kenny was somewhat obese. 

  
Flash himself was traditionally handsome, blonde hair blue eyes and muscles, Kenny was also handsome though a little untraditionally, Peter liked traditional/untraditional so he turned and gave his prettiest smile.  
  
“Why hello there.” He said casually, unleashing just a hint of pheromones to entice one of them. He honestly didn’t care which. The scent tagged Flash and the blond gave a friendly smile to Peter.

  
“Hey there.” His friend Kenny blinked in surprise at his flirty tone but Flash ignored him.

   
“I’m Flash. The captain of the football team, is Mini Morales bothering you?”

  
Peter batted his eyes charmingly, “Oh no. Miles is actually keeping me company. I think he’s really cute.”  
  
“HUH?” Peter didn’t have to turn around to see the blush on Miles’ face. He could hear the boy’s heartbeat going rapid fire.  
  
Flash frowned unhappy with the statement, “Huh? You think he’s cute! I’m right here though and I’ve been voted the hottest guy is school since freshman year.”  
  
_‘Whoops a little to heavy on the pheromones there. Instead of puppy love he’s got that weird hungry for your approval thing going on.’_ Peter smiled and stepped back some to shield Miles. People could get violent and possessive while under the sway of his pheromones, it was always best to keep their attention 100% on Peter, which was admittedly the easy part.  
  
“Well you’re pretty handsome, don’t get me wrong.”  
  
Flash smiled happily, “So you want to eat lunch with me and the gang? I’ll even let you sit in Liz’s spot.”  
  
“Oh that sounds so lovely, but I’m already sitting with Miles, MJ and Gwen at lunch. Maybe some other time.” Never mind that he had just decided that now.  
  
Kenny who had been standing there confused pushed Flash out of the way.  
  
“Man stop flirting with him, or you’ll make Liz mad.” He warned as he turned on Peter.  
  
“Look just get out of the way so we can shove Mini in his locker and go on about our day.”  
  
“No.” Peter said nonchalantly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“No. I like Miles. He’s like a Chihuahua who's had a double shot espresso, cute and yappy. I like cute and yappy.”  
  
Miles buried his face into Peter’s back and Peter smirked at the reaction. Making Miles blush was way too much fun.  
  
“Fine then I’ll throw you and him into the locker.”  
  
“Leave him alone Kenny.” Flash hissed as he tackled his friend. Kenny shoved him off and the two boys quickly broke into a scuffle.

Peter suppressed his laughter and then took Miles by the wrist and pulled him along to his next class.

* * *

  
“How did you make Flash do that?” Miles half whispered half hissed, either way the excitement in his voice was tangible.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Peter replied as he ignored their History teacher ramble on.  
  
“Flash is totally in love with his girlfriend Liz Allan!!! They’ve been dating since the 8th grade so it’s like a super serious teenage romance; but all you did was say hi and he was tripping all over himself. He even got into a fight with Kenny, and they’ve been best friends since forever!!!”  
  
Peter blinked and looked up from his doodles, “How do you know so much about them?”  
  
“I spend a lot of time in their lockers, and I’m basically the campus baby so everyone thinks I can’t speak or comprehend for some reason, so they talk and gossip around me all the time.” Miles said plainly.  
  
Peter smiled, _‘This just gets better and better. A genius, whose became a social outcast because of his age and intelligence and who knows everyone’s secrets? Thank you Miles Morales.’_

  
“Oh. Well don't worry Baby, I’ll protect you from now on.” Peter said in a mocking baby voice.

  
Miles blushed again and buried his face in his biology book.

  
“Please don’t do that.”  
  
Peter had decided, Miles was the perfect machine for his infiltration mission. Small and cute with those big brown eyes and with just enough tips on seduction and manipulation, Peter had his first little agent.

_‘I’ll have Miles handle civilians, I’ll need a few to scope out the villains, and I’ll need some for the heroes. Revealing that I’m a mutant in small circles could open that gate way.’_

_  
_ Miles blinked at him cutely and Peter gave him a charming smile. 

* * *

After discovering that he had all of his classes before lunch with Miles. Peter led his young duckling to where MJ and Gwen were sitting.

  
“Ladies you know Miles correct?”  
  
  
“Yeah. That super cute kid genius.” MJ said kindly.  
  
“So you and Peter are hanging out. That’s so sweet Peter?”  
  
Peter rolled his eyes; these two girls were going to be great alibis. So Peter had a potential tool in Miles and two alibis in the girls now he just needed to start thinking about heroes, villains and mutants. He wasn’t too concerned with aliens at the moment.

 Even though Thor had that totally under control.

  _Do I plan on infiltrating the Avengers?’_ Captain America was not his territory but he would love to pick Tony Stark's brain and maybe analyze the ark reactor in his chest, just for kicks. 

  
Before he could come off as rude Peter turned his attention to the three at the table with him and chatted, joked and laughed. 

* * *

 “Um. Peter?” Miles said shyly.

  
“What is it Baby Boy?”  
  
Miles blushed and fidgeted, “Um, are you busy this weekend?”  
  
The brown eyed brunette turned to his darker skinned companion and raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”  
  
“I have seminar tickets to one of Reed Richards’ lectures this weekend and well my mom has something else to do, but I didn’t have the heart to give the tickets away.”  
  
“Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four?”  
  
“Yeah. He’s going to be sharing some of his ideas and I think other members of the Fantastic Four are going to show up too.”

   
Peter smiled, “Yeah, Baby. That sounds like fun!!”

   
_Oh Miles you are literally too perfect right now.’_

  
Miles beamed, “Great. So I’ll see you at school tomorrow and then we’ll see the lecture together.”

  
The smaller male happily bounced off and Peter gave a laugh after he had pulled out of sight.

“Too easy.”

* * *

 

That Saturday Peter made sure he was looking his best. Hair combed and then ruffled meticulously, clothes form fitting and flattering, cologne misted just right and he'd been working on his excited giggle and semi-flirty eyelashes for the past two days. 

All conversation was partial flirting. You flirted with friends to make them think you were interesting, you flirted with potential sexual/romantic partners to open the gateway to relationships; and you flirted with strangers out of a biological sense, herd mentality if you will. Everyone wanted to be liked and respected by others and they flirted on a day to day basis in order to achieve that goal. 

Peter was a master of human psychology. He could make a person bend over backwards with just a smile and his pheromones worked wonders too. Not that he used them too often; while useful his pheromones could get out of hand very, very quickly. He'd spammed them when he was younger and several HYDRA agents had become unhealthily obsessed with him. Hell one even stopped eating and bathing because they were constantly thinking about Peter, they'd even started to stalk him for a bit, before being moved to another base for not only their own safety but Peter's and other HYDRA members too. 

Regardless, Peter was the cat's meow, he said goodbye to his cute little insects and creepy crawlies and the Winter Soldier who was glaring at Peter's new wall clock. 

He had one of the Fantastic Four to seduce. It would be really, really fun. 

 

 


	4. Up the Water Spout Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy meets Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few questions for you at the End Notes, I hope you'll answer them.

Miles was ecstatic as he led Peter though the seminar hall to their seats. Peter was so handsome and so mature! And he wanted to hang out with Miles!! Could you even imagine!!!  
  
The Black-Hispanic boy would admit that’d he’d been lonely when he’d enrolled at Midtown Magnet High, but with Peter hanging around maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could actually have a best friend!!!!  
  
The boy found their seats and excitedly jumping into one, even as Peter gracefully sat down. So gracefully in fact that several heads _(men and women)_ turned to stare Miles wanted to learn how to do that. He wanted to learn how the take command of any room he walked into and make people trip all over themselves just by talking to them. Peter ignored all of the finely dressed men and women and turned to Miles, a warm smile painted on his face.  
  
“So Honey what exactly is the subject of this seminar I forgot to ask?”  
  
“Oh!” Miles pulled out his ticket stub and showed it to Peter, “It’s Mr. Richards’ theory of parallel universes and alternate realities, and how to rip open holes in the space time continuity to reach them.”  
  
Peter nodded, “That sounds both healthy and perfectly safe for our fragile world.”  
  
  
“You’re telling me.” A young man about Peter’s age snorted. Peter turned to smile at the boy. He was handsome and blonde, fit and wearing form fitting and high-end clothes.

  
Peter smiled, _‘Looks like I’ve got a fly in my web already.’_ And he hadn't even started to lay out testing pheromones, looks like today was just his lucky day.

“Hello.” He said simply as he turned to check on Miles. The boy was watching him enraptured, clearly trying to take notes on the situation. Peter gave a faint smile and turned back to his little insect.   
  
“So what’s a good looking guy like you don’t at this snore fest. You lose a bet or something?” The boy asked a little haughtily.   
  
Peter chuckled, “Honestly I’m quite interested in science, I have several posters of Bill Nye and Albert Einstein on my walls at home and I’ll even admit to having a huge crush on Nikola Tesla as a little boy.”   
  
“I know two out of three.”   
  
Peter chuckled, “I’m Peter.”  
  
“Johnny.”  
  
Peter motioned over his shoulders even as he lowered his eyes a little and positioned his body to show of the flat firm muscle of his stomach, “This is my adorable little friend Miles.”  
  
Johnny nodded, “Nice to meet you Miles.”  
  
Miles nodded back and watched at Peter drew Johnny in like a spider spinning a web.  
  
_‘He’s good. Johnny doesn’t even know he’s falling into a trap.’_ Miles gushed. Peter was literally the coolest guy ever. Miles definitely wanted to be like him when he got older.  
  
The lights dimmed and Reed Richards started his lecture, but Peter still talked quietly to Johnny even as he listened to the seminar. Miles was caught between two lessons, the one Mr. Fantastic was giving and the one Peter was giving. Clearly those blatant moves where for Miles’ benefit, clearly Peter’s unsubtle way of keeping Miles in the conversation was some sort of message to the younger boy.

So Miles learned all about artificial wormholes, alternate realities and time displacement from one teacher; while also learning how to make someone eat out of the palms of your hands in 12 minutes or less from another.  


Peter was really very cool.  
  
  
As the lights turned back on and Mr. Fantastic’s two-hour lecture ended, Peter stood up and stretched, making sure to highlight his trim and lean figure.  
  
Johnny even gave an appreciative whistle, “And I thought I was a pretty boy.”  
  
Peter chuckled, “No one’s ever as pretty as me.”  
  
Johnny laughed and then held out his hand, “You’re funny. Jonathan Storm at your service.”  
  
Peter faked a gasp even as Miles let out a real one, “You’re the Human Torch!!” The brunette whispered, wow Peter really was good. He could even make  _superheroes_ like him.

  
Johnny chuckled, “Surprised.”  
  
Peter gave a blush of embarrassment, “And I had the nerve to flirt with you.”  
  
Johnny shrugged and gave a bright smile, “Hey. I’m just that hot that even the guys can’t resist me.”  
  
_‘More like you can’t resist Peter.’_ Miles thought sardonically. Peter hid a sweet honeyed laugh behind his hand and then turned to Miles.  
  
“Why don’t I take us out to eat? What would you like?” Peter asked.  
  
“HOT DOGS!!” Miles cheered. Peter gave such a kind smile that Miles almost fell for it.

  
Johnny floundered at being so blatantly dismissed and then invited himself along. Miles almost pitied the guy for falling into Peter’s trap. But it was mostly too funny for Miles' pity to be real.

 

~~~~~  
  
“I’ll have three New York Classics extra spicy mustard, two Chicago dogs, and two Detroit dogs.” Peter said charmingly to the hot dog vendor. The older man smiled warmly and prepared Peter’s order. Such nice kids taking out their younger friends.

Miles licked his lips in anticipation of his meal. He loved hotdogs and it looked like Peter loved them too.  
  
“Add three Kansas dogs to that,” Johnny said smoothly and then placed a crisp looking 50 dollar bill on the counter, “and keep the change.”  
  
Peter smiled softly at Johnny and the boy flushed a little. Miles drank in the sight, the way Peter manipulated other people was so incredibly awesome.

After getting their hot dogs the trio retreated to the park to have lunch.   
  
“So Peter, besides science what else do you like?” Johnny asked casually. Miles blinked around his mouthful of hot dog and blushed when Peter reached out to wipe the mustard off his face with a napkin.   
  
“I like to skateboard quite a bit, and I’m incredibly interested in insects. I like video games too.”  
  
Miles wanted to try his hand and butted in, “Do you play RPG’s or First Person Shooters?”  
  
Peter smiled at his young companion, “I like both actually. Basically anything with a good story and good gameplay peeks my interest.”  
  
Johnny nodded, still a little unsure of what the hell was going on. There was no way this super hot guy was picked a little kid over Johnny Storm the Human Torch.

  
Obviously this cutie was just playing hard to get. That’s okay, Johnny was game.

Peter would admit to having a bit too much fun, messing with Johnny’s head. Johnny Storm was definitely Peter's type though. Good boys were always the best to mess around with.

Miles watched a little enraptured as Johnny and Peter exchanged pretty words and high praises like trading cards.

  
“I’ve got to say you’re the whole package huh, pretty, smart and funny.” Johnny purred. At some point during the conversation he’d boldly wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. Peter himself was leaning against Johnny’s chest, but had both of his arms wrapped around a dozing Miles.

 It was getting late; they were in serious danger of breaking Miles’ curfew. The pale skinned brunette chuckled and then nuzzled against the underside of Johnny’s chin.  
  
“I know. You’re not so bad yourself of course.” He said teasingly. Johnny chuckled and then looked at the designer watch on his wrist as he reluctantly detangled himself from Peter.  
  
“Whelp, you best be getting the kiddo back to his crib.”

 Peter nodded and in an impress show of strength and coordination, stood up and cradled Miles in his arms, careful of the boy’s head. He acted as if Miles barely weighed anything at all.  
  
“Whoa, cute and strong!” Johnny exclaimed. Peter shot a grin, “I’ll see you around Hothead.”

  
Johnny waved them goodbye and watched them for a minute. Man Peter was really cute, he had a wicked sense of humor, was about as smart as Reed and was driving Johnny insane with his hot and cold flirting style. Damn it he was developing Sue's taste in men. It'd been awhile since Johnny had dated a boy the last one had been Noh-Varr, but they'd ended on bad terms because Johnny had wandering eyes and Noh-Varr hadn't like that, not that Johnny could blame him. _(Johnny Storm would never cheat on his current squeeze but Sue had always told him his eyes were too big for his heart, and you were supposed to treat your boyfriend or girlfriend like a prince/princess when you were together)_

But this time he'd be a why better boyfriend, like his eyes would totally stay trained on Peter only, in fact Johnny would call him tonight and arange their first date properly.

 

Happy with the idea Johnny beamed and then frowned, “I didn’t get his number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you want Peter to have previously dated? I need one girl and one guy and I'm hoping for suggestions. Don't worry about age and what not in the Canon Marvel Universe, we all know IBS has no definite timeline yet. 
> 
> Also what do you think of Miles and Peter's current relationship, and is there anything in particular you would like to see in their growing friendship/bromance?
> 
> And lastly are there any villains and heros you would like to see either on the opposite side or aligned with our Peter?
> 
> Your comments, critiques and suggestions are always welcome and I've been just ecstatic at all the kudos being given to this story.


	5. Up the Water Spout Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out for you all but I'm thankful for all of your support and patience, let me know if you find any errors or mistakes and tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 4

Monday

* * *

Miles practically flew through the doors of MMH. He’d had an awesome weekend with Peter, Saturday had been spent doing what Peter wanted to do, but Sunday they stayed at Miles’ house and played video games and ate junk food and watched cartoons.

  
Peter was a fan of Superhero Sunday Special!! That was Miles’ favorite show ever and this week’s episode had been about Captain America!!!    
  
“Well hey there Short Stack did you sleep well?” Miles flushed in happiness as Peter, with MJ and Gwen on each arm came into view. They three made a sparklingly gorgeous picture.    
  
“Yeah, did you?!!” Miles chirped back.   
  
“Like a baby.” Peter said making an exaggerated kissy face at Miles. The smaller boy laughed and for the first time in a long time he didn’t feel so awkward standing in the halls of the school. 

“Well thank you lovely, lovely ladies for your stimulating company this morning but as you can see my one true love is here and I must go to him.” Peter pressed kisses to both MJ and Gwen’s cheeks causing the girls to giggle and playfully slap at his shoulders and back.

  
“Gosh Peter you're such a cad.” Gwen laughed.   
  
“Slow down Ladykiller at least take us to dinner first.” MJ chuckled.   
  
Peter grinned, “Sure. Whenever you girls are free, dinner and a movie on me.”   
  
“What about me?” Miles asked wanting to be in on a fun.   
  
“What asking for a second date already, and they call me a Ladykiller.” Peter chuckled as he placed a hand on Miles’ shoulder and steered him towards class.   
  


* * *

  
_ ‘Well with MJ, Gwen and Miles all working out perfectly it’s time to actually start work. I have a report due for von Sucker at the end of this week, and then I start recruiting sooner or later.’ _

Peter hated hard work, as he doddle more schematics for his Spider-bots, fully aware that Miles was looking over his shoulder and reading along.   
  
“They don’t have an underwater function?” The Black-Hispanic boy asked. Peter skimmed over his notes and wrote the comment in the margins with a question mark by it. 

 

Miles hummed to himself pleased before turning back to class, maybe Peter could slack off in all of his classes and pass but Miles, genius that he was, still had to pay attention. 

 

Peter idly worked out the math of his Spider-bots when a passing girl placed a note on his desk. Without acknowledging the girl and ignoring Miles’ curious sound, Peter unfolded the piece of paper.

 

**_‘Hey Fitzpatrick, do you wanna meet up this Saturday? We could go for burgers or something?_ **

**_Flash’_ **

 

Peter smiled savagely to himself,  _ ‘Oh my. Little Flashlight wants a date. To bad you have absolutely no use to me.’ _

 

Peter looked over his shoulder to see Flash staring at him intensely. Peter flashed a fake apologetic smile and shook his head. Watching Flash’s hopeful face fall into disappointment was a treat and it was sweetened by the vicious glare the Liz Allan sent his way. 

* * *

 

Elizabeth Allan idly watched the pretty new boy and his kid tagalong whisper to each other. Flash slumped in defeat as his man-crush ignored him and then turned to his girlfriend with sad puppy dog eyes.

Liz wanted to be pissed at him for falling in love with another person, let alone a boy, but Flash had always been sweet to her ever since the 8 th grade and hadn’t treated her like a slut when her body started to develop like everyone else had.

 

Supporting her boyfriend, even when he was desperate for the affections of someone else, was the least she could do. 

 

“Sorry it didn’t work out for you babe. Looks like he’s only interested in talking to Miles. Word on the street was that they spent the whole weekend together.”

 

Flash gritted his teeth in anger and then turned to glare out of the window.  Liz sighed as she patted him on the shoulder and then answered a text from her best friend Gloria Grant. It was hard being the most popular girl in school and juggling being the supportive and loyal girlfriend to one Eugene “Flash” Thompson. And it was even harder with these recent developments floating around.   
  
The bell rang dismissing class and Liz quickly stood up to catch up to Peter Fitzpatrick.  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
Liz frowned, she’d admit he was one hell of a good looking guy but she refused to allow that to distract her from her self imposed mission.  
  
“I don’t know what you did to Flash last week but he’s been going gaga over you since,” Liz stopped abruptly as she noticed Flash, Kenny and Randy lingering in the background. It wouldn’t do to cause a scene right here; her reputation would be in shambles.   
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t do anything on purpose.” Peter said softly, golden brown eyes glittering like cut amber. Liz forced herself to look away and took a deep breath. Her head was a little less fuzzy and she felt like she could focus more.   
  
“Look Flash is a big clown, but he’s my clown and I don't like you leading him along like a puppy.” Liz stated.  
  
“That’s your job.” Peter chuckled.  
  
“Damn right it is!!” Liz hissed.   
  
Peter looked at her in open amusement and then nodded, “I hadn’t intended to capture Flash in my web but I’ll be sure to steer clear of him, okay.”  
  
Liz nodded, satisfied for the moment, “You just stick with your little boy toy and I’ll stick with mine.”

 

Feeling that she had marked her territory thoroughly enough, Liz sauntered off; her three big idiots following behind her. 

  
After she had left Miles blinked in surprise, “Was that like a fight?”   
  
“It was.”   
  
“Did you win?”   
  
“I’ll call it more like a draw.”   
  
Miles blinked, “I don’t understand girls.”   
  
“You’re six, you barely understand Einstein’s Theory of Relativity.” Peter sassed as he wrapped an arm around Miles’ shoulder and walked them towards their next class.    
  


“I’m 13.”   
  


* * *

At lunch Peter waved Miles towards Mary Jane who had just left her own classroom and then turned on his heels. 

  
“Peter?” They both questioned.   
  
“I’m skipping class for the rest of the day, but it’s dangerous for you to be alone so take MJ and or Gwen, both of them are equally attractive and capable of protecting you.”   
  
Miles blinked and then turned to MJ. The beautiful red-haired girl shrugged and Miles felt slightly better at not being the only one out of the loop.    
  
“Peter, where are you going?” MJ asked after it seemed that Miles had drawn into himself.    
  
“Scooby has got some work to do now.” 

 

Without giving either MJ or Miles a chance to speak Peter sauntered away.   
  


* * *

  
New York was busy and bustling as always. Talk about the city that never sleeps, Peter sighed as he finally escaped the mass of pedestrians and entered his fancy apartment.   
  
The Winter Solider was glaring at his TV when he walked in.   
  
“What the hell did Jim Carrey ever do to you?” Peter asked as he walked into the kitchen to grab at last night’s leftover lasagna. He’d cooked it himself and since WS hadn’t had any complaints, he assumed that his cooking skills were still up to par. Not that Chill Bill talked all that much. Honestly if he wasn’t training he was staring Peter down in hopes for orders, HYDRA was one fucked up place, they gave you exactly when you needed to be useful to them and nothing more.

 

They only reason they hadn’t drained Peter of personality during those long hard years, is because they wanted him to be able to draw others in.

 

WS had been given the short end of the stick in that regard.  

 

He walked into his room and cooed at all his precious babies. He’d been able to breed all new insects and arachnids recently and they were all maturing superbly.    
  
So far his favorite was Arson, a beautiful Jorōgumo, with her nearly glittering yellow, dark blue and red body, she was the cream of the crop.    
  
He’d carefully breed and crossbreed her parents, grandparents and great grandparents to ensure that his little poison beauty was the perfect killing machine.    
  
“Hello, my pretty.” Peter cooed as he opened the lid to her tank and eased his hand inside. While he himself was immune to every poison/toxin/venom ect., whether natural or man-made, it would still hurt like a bitch to be bitten.      

 

His pretty girl crawled into his hand and Peter petted her lovingly.    
  
“Daddy is going to need a bit of your valuable venom,” Peter chatted sweetly to his spider as he sat at his desk and milked her venom, and after he was done it was straight back to her tank. She was still juvenile despite her rapid maturity and he definitely wasn’t going to let her run around his apartment. 

 

Not after Chilly had smashed his favorite scorpion, just yesterday.  

 

After that Peter got dressed. 

 

He wore a form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down was black, except for mid-calf boots. His boots have a white web pattern on a yellow background. From the waist up, the fabric is a yellow-and-black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which are black. There is a large white patch on his back, and a smaller black spider emblem on his chest. The mask has white one-way mirror type lenses rimmed with black. In addition to covering his entire head, thereby leaving no distinguishing features, the mask also contained a voice modulator.   
  
“Perfect.” With the voice modulator his voice sounded much softer, almost like a purr or a whisper, but it was lower making him sound older.

 

After collecting all of his necessary items including a specially breed and raised hornet, Peter climbed out of the window of his apartment and scaled up the walls to the roof.

 

Peter cast out his precognition radar. He got a good feeling from the east, so east he would go. Peter focused his energy inward and shrunk down to the size of a hornet and with a thought called his steed to him.    
  
He’d been enhanced with Pym Partials from a young age, doused in the Partial Radiation, it had been painful to learn to control his powers but worth it in the end, or so HYDRA told him.  _ (Peter’s genetic makeup registered more Mutant than it did human, so for propriety's sake he always identified himself as Mutant.) _

 

His special hornet, named Vesp, came quickly and Peter mounted him after a few loving pats.   
  
“Alright, let’s go fishing for suckers.”

* * *

 

Wilson Fisk meticulously signed the donation for the Children’s Hospital, careful to keep his hand from smudging the ink.   
  
After that was done he glanced up at the beautiful creature that was sprawled out on his desk.

 

Wilson wasn’t sure how he knew the young man before him was beautiful, he couldn’t see any physical features due to the full body suit but still the young man was beautiful. He had to be.   
  
“Can I help you?” He asked politely, there was such a lovely scent in the air, chocolate and honeysuckle if he wasn’t mistaken. 

 

The man stared at him for some time before pulled a paper out of Wilson’s file, and perusing it slowly. Wilson waited patiently for him to finish.    
  
“You’re smuggling Vibranium out from under the Wakandan government’s nose.” He said as he handed the paper back to Wilson.    
  
“I am.” The Kingpin felt no need to lie to his pretty associate. The young man nodded before touching his finger to his chin in thought.   
  
“Can I have some?”

 

Kingpin almost said no, Vibranium was expensive and to just give it away would be foolish, but this young man was so very pretty, so very pretty indeed. He smelled simply fantastic, had Wilson mentioned how fantastic he smelled. His head was so fuzzy he couldn't quite remember.    
  
How had this lovely young man gotten into his office again?    
  
“I could perhaps set a pound aside for you.” Wilson wanted to please.    
  
“Oh, Mr. Kingpin that’s more than enough.”   
  


* * *

  
Flint Marko was having a bad day. His skin itched, and there were moments when he was sure that he was going to lose all shape and form, and he was wet.   
  
Being made of sand was not all it was cracked up to be. Still Marko was a petty criminal and petty criminals needed to mug pedestrians if they wanted to eat. 

 

Man it had been a long time since Marko had eaten a decent meal. 

 

He lingered in the alleyway unhappy, damp and wanting to tear his own skin off. So you can imagine he wasn’t all that happy when a weirdo in a spandex suit popped out of nowhere in front of him.   
  
“Hiya, having a bad day?” Marko frowned at the cheeky tone of voice.   
  
“What’s it to ya?” He hissed. He didn’t feel like talking to weirdo’s in suits. That always spelled out T-R-O-U-B-L-E. 

 

“Oh, nothing much. In all honestly I don’t give a rat’s ass about your day. All I want to know is how much money is it going to take to get you to work for me.”

 

Marko gave the guy points for being honest with him, “What’s the pay and what’s the job.”    
  
1 st rule of Criminal New York always be upfront with the guy trying to hire you, unless you want to end up in OSCORP Developmental Underground and that is if you were lucky.    
  
Poor Electro would never be the same. 

 

“I’m looking for a foreman if you will. You see I’m looking to recruit other criminals and the like for a very special job.”   
  
“Why, some kinda Super villain Club, like the Avengers or something?” 

 

The man nodded, “I suppose, but our goal wouldn’t be something so magnanimous and noble as taking down the Avengers. I’m a lot of things but suicidal is not one of them.”   
  
“Alright. So my understanding of the deal is I scout out other baddies for ya and ya pay me?”    
  
“That’s the bare bones of the deal. We’ll meet once a week every two weeks and you tell me who on the street is looking to score big.”   
  
“I’d only get paid for what I give you right?”   
  
“Right, you don’t work you don’t get paid. If you don’t get paid you don’t eat. Then well you starve.”   
  
Marko’s stomach roared in agreement.    
  
“I know some guys that wouldn’t mind working for ya.” He said. Electro and Rhino would probably jump at the chance. Those two were suckers for organized crime. Thought it was a Man’s Romance or something stupid like that.    
  
The man seemed to smile under his creepy mask and then tossed Marko some money.   
  
“So you don’t die beforehand.”   
  


Marko gave a faint smile after his new boss disappeared, well if he rationed this money right, he could eat for a couple of days straight.

* * *

_ ‘It’ll be easy to get villains and criminals to join me, most of them will work for money or purely because they like chaos. Heroes on the other hand.’ _ Peter sighed as he stepped out of another alleyway, but dressed in civvies. 

 

He hated hard work. He hated working hard for HYDRA.

 

Regardless it was time for something to eat. Luckily Peter spied a hot dog stand and made his way over.

 

“Three San Francesco dogs, and a large lemonade.” He said shortly. His mind was too occupied with what he needed to be doing to bother with being charming. Besides Miles, MJ and Gwen were at school he wasn’t trying to impress anybody.   
  
After taking his feast, Peter turned and took a bite of the first one. 

 

Man he loved Hot Dogs, he had no fucking idea why, but he loved them. He was so absorbed in his delicious food of the gods that he ignored his precognition minutely whining at him to move to the left.

 

So he smacked right into the blonde boy that was before him. The collision knocked Peter off balance some and made him throw his hot dog.    
  
Peter watched unhappily as his first hot dog fell to the floor even as he glided his body into a controlled fall and rolled right back up to his feet. At least he’d saved his lemonade.    
  
_ ‘Damn it!!’ _ He hissed as he turned to the other.

 

He was cute in a nerdy way, messy blonde hair that desperately needed a brush, glasses, sweater vests and jeans, and gold-hazel eyes similar to Peter’s own.   
  
“Oh man I’m so sorry. Let me buy you a new one!” The other said quickly as he stood up. Peter rolled his eyes and took his second Hot Dog out of the bag, luckily for Peter’s accidental assailant, he’d bought more than the one.   
  
“Forget about it.” He said around a mouthful of hot dog. Rude and gross, but again Peter wasn’t trying to impress the kid or the hot dog vendor. 

 

“No way, man you bought that many of them for a reason right, let me buy you a new one. I was gonna buy some hot dogs for myself so it’s no big deal.”    
  
Peter rolled his eyes but turned back to the vendor, “San Francisco.” He said simply.   
  
The boy beamed at him and said, “One San Francisco, and two Newark Dogs and a large lemonade, please!!”   
  


* * *

  
“I’m Ben, nice to meet you.”   
  
“Peter.” Peter said after he’d swallowed the last of his hot dogs, he had a little bit of lemonade left to wash it all down too, lucky day.

 

“I’m really sorry about running into you.”   
  
“It’s fine I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Peter dismissed.

 

Ben gave a wane smile, “So did you get out of school early?”   
  
“Something like that.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
Their conversation trailed off awkwardly.   
  
“Peter?”   
  
Peter looked up to see Johnny Storm making his way over. 

 

_ ‘Well the show must go on.’ _   
  


Peter smiled charmingly, “Hi Johnny. How nice to see you.”   
  
Johnny smiled and then cut his eyes to Ben, “You on a date?”   
  
Peter looked to see Ben flush in embarrassment, “No, I just ran into him a little bit ago.”   
  
Johnny nodded, “Oh, alright.” He wedged himself between Peter and Ben though, better to be safe than sorry. Ben blinked in surprise and pushed himself down the bench some more to give them a semblance of privacy. 

 

_ ‘Is that Jonathan Storm from the Fantastic Four!?’ _   
  
“So, how’ve you been Babe?” Johnny was going to get Peter’s number this time, and with no Miles around, the taller blonde was able to be a little more handsy than before. He had today in the bag.

 

Happily he wound his arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him close, “So Babe, I would have called you yesterday, but someone ran off and didn’t give me their number.”   
  
Peter countered with a cool little smile, “I didn’t see you rushing to give me your number.”    
  
Johnny grinned, “Touché. So how about we exchange numbers right now then?”   
  
Peter seemed to think about it, “I don’t know. You seem shady to me.”    
  
Johnny sputtered, “Shady! Me? Johnny Storm is not a shady guy. I’m as crystal clear as the sun baby!!”   
  
Peter laughed, “So you say.”   
  


The blonde pouted a bit and pulled Peter that much closer to him, “Fine then, this weekend I’m gonna take you and Miles out to the Amusement Park, we’ll see who’s shady then.”   
  
Peter clicked his tongue, “Oh sorry, Hun. This weekend I’m taking the girls out for dinner and a movie.”

 

Johnny startled, “The girls?”   
  
“Yeah, MJ and Gwen want to got out to eat and see a flick, so I’m treating them.” Peter explained. 

 

Johnny felt a little jealous, “You have two girlfriends?”   
  
Peter was so startled that he let out a laugh, a genuine laugh, “Oh goodness no, there’s no one man enough to handle to both of them, I assure you of that. They’re my friends, Hothead.”   
  
Johnny relaxed, “Oh, well how about I take you and your friends out. It can be my treat to you and to them.”   
  
“Miles too.”   
  
“Yeah, Miles too.”   
  
Peter mulled it over.  _ ‘This would be a great opportunity and Johnny’s practically tripping over himself to fall into my trap.’  _ “You’d really do that Johnny?”   
  
Johnny beamed, “Of course I would Babe, Johnny Storm is a generous man.”   
  
On the other side of the bench Ben rolled his eyes, ‘ _ Just make out already you two.’ _

 

Ben downed the rest of his lemonade and stood up, “I’ll see you around Peter, have a fun date with your boyfriend and your friends.” He waved goodbye and left, he still had errands to run for Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

 

* * *

  
Peter laughed at Johnny’s funny story.   
  
“So then Ben is all “It’s Cobblering time,” and throws the blueberry cobbler right at me.” Johnny grinned at the cute smile on Peter’s face, man he was so smooth, “And completely misses and hits Sue instead.”   
  
“Oh no what happened then?” Peter asked leaning against Johnny. The Human Torch smiled as he tucked Peter a little closer to him and raised his body temperature a little, not to Flame On levels but just to make himself a little more comfortable to lean on.   
  
“Sue get’s mad, and traps the both of us in a bubble for two hours. I really got to know Ben in that time. It was traumatizing.”    
  
Peter chuckled and wrapped his arms around his stomach, “That’s hilarious. So it must be fun living in the Baxter Building with your whole family.”   
  
“Yeah it’s alright. So you live with your folks?”   
  
Peter’s smile dimmed, his mother had sent him off to New York without so much as a goodbye or a come back safe. He didn’t have much of a father, he didn’t even know who his male genetic donor was.   
  
“I live with my uncle, I’m closer to him then I am to my mother.” Literally, the master assassin of HYDRA was his only friend!!  _ ‘Wow I really do need to make friends with MJ, Gwen and Miles. The Winter Solider is my best friend right now. I’m so lame.’ _

 

“You’re uncle huh?” Johnny parroted.  
  
“Yeah he’s a little on the quiet side but he listens when I talk and values my opinion. My mother just kind of walks all over my feelings, as long as I keep up my marks and stay out of her way, she’s pretty neutral to me. All I want is for her to be proud of me, if only just once.”  
  
Viper had never once told Peter, “Good Job.” Sure he’d gotten _“Satisfactorys”_ or _“Acceptables”_ from her, but those weren’t _“Good Jobs”_ or _“Well Dones.”_ Those weren’t _“Oh Peter, I so proud of you. I’m so glad to have you for a son.”_   
  
Realizing that he probably had a terrible expression on his face, Peter flinched and looked up to Johnny. The blonde boy was give him such a soft look that Peter had to push away from him.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“You and your mom don’t get along too well?”  
  
“Nah, she’s more interested in whatever her asshole boyfriend has to say.” Von Strucker was an asshole; Peter would say that to his face too, if he could get out of the situation alive afterward.   
  
Johnny reached out to take Peter’s hand in his own and give him a comforting squeeze. Peter took his hand back and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
“Look it’s getting late; I have to go pick up Miles from school. Here’s my number though, call me this Friday afternoon.”   
  
After quickly exchanging numbers, Peter hurried to walk away. As he reached the entrance to the park he got a text message.  
  
 ** _To:_** _Peter Parker_ _  
_ ** _From:_** _Johnny Storm_ _  
_ _  
_ _I can’t wait to hang out with you and your friends this weekend_

 

Peter sent a message back.

**_To:_ ** _ Johnny Storm _

**_From:_ ** _ Peter Parker _

 

_ Me either Hothead _

* * *

 

Miles Morales was a genius, and through this Miles had learned that being a genius; seemingly gave people adequate reason to dislike you. To pick on you and a make you feel like being smart was some form of taboo. 

 

So Miles Morales had learned to read people. 

 

He was good at it. He could tell who was or wasn’t being sincere with a glance, he could hear the weaver in their voices when they lied, he could see the joy or lack thereof in their eyes when they smiled. Miles could see a lot of things about people. 

 

Sometimes his quirk scared him. Made him feel like some outsider looking in. 

 

And then he met Peter.   
  
Peter was like a rattlesnake without the rattle on his tail. He was some venomous creature hiding in plain sight, waiting for you to be foolishly drawn into his web.

 

Peter was a predator that Miles had never seen before. He was really something else, his smiles were fake Miles was sure but they seemed so damn genuine. 

 

His charming personality and soft smile were like the rattle of a rattler; to Miles at least. Miles could sense the danger, like a tickling in the back of his head. He’d always had that tickle, it let him know that Flash and Kenny were bad news, let him know that he shouldn’t walk past that shady shop in Chinatown without his mother and father by his side and it let him know that Peter was dangerous. 

 

But at the same time, Peter was interesting. He paid attention to Miles and seemed genuinely interested in what the younger boy had to say. Miles like that, Miles like that a lot. 

 

So Miles figured that as long as he was aware of Peter’s dangerous and took steps to avoid it, he could be friends with the other boy and maybe learn how to protect himself from others while he was at it.    
  
Miles shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up by the school gate to see Peter standing there.   
  
“PETER!!” He cheered as he raced over.   
  
“Hey, Baby Boy, how was school?”   
  
“Boring. Why’d you cut school today?” Miles demanded. Peter chuckled and squeezed Mile’s cheeks in his hands.   
  
“Look at my Baby, trying to be all big and tough. Let’s get you home, and ask your mom if you can hang out this weekend.”   
  
“Huh?” Miles tilted his head to the side as he led Peter towards his house.   
  
“Johnny and I met up this evening, and he invited all of us out to see a movie, get something to eat and I think go to the amusement park.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yeah.” Peter chuckled, squeezing Miles’ face because he could.

 

Miles brightened considerably after mulling the idea over. That sounded like a great idea, “Yeah, let's go ask my mom.”

 

Peter smiled, he’d have to let MJ and Gwen know too.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love for you to share any notes or headcanons that you all have about the Silk Universe. I have most of the plot worked out but deviation is good for the mind.


	6. Up the Water Spout Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is episodic, but the next one should finally hit the meat of the story. The Up the Water Spout Arc is going to slowly gain momentum, so please do bear with me. But I did want to get at least this chapter up. Then I'm going to dive into Itsy Bitsy with a fervor, to get you guys some action.

Peter took several deep breaths as he stretched, bending and twisting himself into nearly impossible shapes, all around him his insects clicked and scuttled about in their atriums. The HYDRA assassin smiled smugly as his phone rang, it was Johnny. Peter had went through to the trouble of assigning both Johnny and Miles special ringtones on his phone. 

He untwisted himself and walked over to answer.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hey, Babe so what movie did you, your tagalong and your gal pals wanna see this weekend?” Johnny chirped.  
  
Peter considered, “I’m not sure, I’ll talk to the girls before we meet up. So you called me first, huh?”  
  
  
Johnny chuckled over the phone, “Well I decided that I couldn’t keep a pretty boy waiting.”

  
Peter chuckled, “Is that so, aren’t you a gentleman?”

  
“Oh you bet, our date is gonna be fantastic! See what I did there.” Johnny joked.

  
Peter rolled his eyes, “Truly you are a comedic genius, Jonathan Storm.”

  
Johnny laughed again, “I know this is supposed to be me impressing your friends but is there anything you wanted to do this weekend?”

  
“Buy me a hotdog and you'll have made all my dreams come true.”

* * *

 

Peter was sure he'd mentioned how much he hated working hard for HYDRA.

 ** _  
‘Retrieve a communique from Chameleon in Central Park.’_** Beeped his communicator. 

  
Well as much as he hated working hard for HYDRA, he loathed having to spend time with Chameleon.

  
Dmitri Smerdyakov aka the Chameleon, HYDRA’s top assassin and infiltrator, was Peter’s primary teacher throughout his training.

  
He had specialized in seduction techniques and Peter’s pheromones didn't work on Chameleon.

  
“CB I'm heading out. I should be back in an hour or two, but if I'm not, please feed my insects.” Peter said quietly as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head smoothing it out.

  
Nikolai looked at him and then nodded. Peter gave a faint smile and then headed out.

  
The area of central park was empty at this time of night,  with only a few stragglers or joggers about.

  
Standing in the bean of a street light, was a lovely young lady with long black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a yellow peacoat and green tights.

  
Peter sighed as he made his way over to the girl.

 

“What does HYDRA want now?”

 

The woman smiled sweetly and offered her hand to Peter, “Take me out for coffee and I'll tell you Cottontail.”

 

Peter glared darkly but took the woman by the hand and led her to a little coffee cart, “I'm not dragging your ass all over the city for two sentences of information. Drink your coffee and tell me.”

 

The woman frowned,  “Geeze. So testy, you used to be so cute and timid. Until I broke you in.”

 

Peter crossed his arms mulishly, “Fine. Both Oscorp and Stark Industries have recently removed HYDRA from their main frame. We need back in if we are to monitor Norman Osborn and Anthony Stark, so you'll need to get these,” The woman handed Peter two circular devices which he pocketed. “ as close to Stark and Osborn as you can.”

 

Peter nodded, “Roger that.”

 

The woman got in Peter's face, grinning, “Now give your old friend a kiss. We haven't seen each other in forever.”

 

Peter scowled in distaste, “Haven't you had enough slutting about, you just came back from a long mission being the girlfriend of Kraven the Hunter right. Calypso was it.”

 

The woman suddenly had a hand around Peter’s neck, “Be quite you insolent little rat! Calypso is none of your concern.”

 

“Oh that’s right, Calypso is his actual girlfriend and you're the poor unfortunate guy he won't give a second look. Sorry to bring up something painful.”

 

The woman's form rippled and Chameleon in his pale glory stood there glaring angrily at Peter.

 

“Maybe you need a bit of  **_reeducation,_ ** huh Peter. You're starting that unfortunate running of the mouth thing.” He squeezed Peter’s throat tighter.

 

Peter responded by kicking Chameleon in the stomach, as hard as he could.

 

Chameleon dropped like a stone, letting Peter go, “I'm not the same little kid you used terrorized anymore. You can't threaten me and scare me into doing what you want. I'm stronger than you Chameleon, much stronger. They made you with Mystique in mind, but they made me with Wolverine in mind.”

 

Peter turned on his heel and stalked away, he tried to deny it, be he was trembling. Out of all the HYDRA Agents he had been trained under, Chameleon was the worst. His Seduction teacher … Peter didn’t want to relieve any of that.

 

Shakily he drew out his phone and dialed a number, “Peter?”

 

“Oh, Miles. I'm sorry did I wake you up?” Peter hadn’t intended to call Miles, he didn’t have anyone in mind when he started dialing.

 

“No. I wasn't asleep yet. What’s wrong you sound weird?” Miles asked softly.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Tiger Baby. You know I heard that they're having a tour of Stark Industries in a couple of weeks, you want to go with me?” Peter asked as he made his way home.

 

“Do I ever! Mr. Stark’s labs are said to make scientists cry, they're so state of the art. And he has Dr. Banner on staff too, I read his paper on Gamma Radiation before his accident and wowie he's so smart!” The younger boy babbled and gushed.

 

Peter listened to Miles gush about how much he loved Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and his favorite X Men and his favorite color and so on and so forth. He listened so long that he had made it home, fed his insects, cooked a late dinner for himself and the Winter Soldier and eaten. Miles eventually talked himself to sleep.

 

“Thanks Miles.” Peter said softly, legitimate fondness welling up inside of him, oh boy.

 

* * *

 

Miles munched on his sandwich as he listened to Peter, MJ and Gwen talk about this weekend with Johnny.

 

“You just moved here and you already have a date. And not just any date, a date with Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four.” MJ drawled.

 

Peter shrugged and not so subtly indicated the carrots that Miles’ mother had packed. Miles hated carrots.

 

Gwen giggled and offered Miles some of her apple slices instead.

 

MJ rolled her eyes, “Honestly Petey, save some boys for the rest of us.”

 

Peter scoffed, “Please so long as you have the lovely Gwen all to yourself, you'll be fine.”

 

MJ smiled mischievously, “What can I say, I like blondes.”

 

Gwen chuckled, “Don't we all know it.”

 

Miles leaned against Peter’s side, glad to hear that the weirdness in his voice from last night was gone and his mischief had returned. That was the Peter, Miles liked best.

“Nice to meet you Johnny. I'm MJ and this is Gwen.” Mary Jane said pleasantly.

 

Johnny smiled charmingly and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders, “You've got some bombshell babes as friends, Peter Cottontail.”

 

Peter nodded, hiding the distaste at the nickname, “You bet.”

 

Miles was already vibrating with excitement upon seeing the roller coaster and the bumper cars.

 

“Aw look at my little Tiger, all hyped.” Peter cooed. Miles smiled as everyone made their way inside the amusement park.

 

Johnny had showed up to show out, and won everyone a prize, a green scorpion for MJ, a black cat for Gwen, a yellow tiger for Miles and red pig for Peter. 

 

“Aren’t you sweet.” Peter teased as he accepted his gift.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Peter notice a woman watching him. It was Chameleon.

 

He frowned this was a bad situation, if he moved to close to anyone in the group, they'd become a target. But he was supposed to be playing a part here.

 

It was with great reluctance that he saddled over to MJ to compare gifts.

 

Miles pulled Gwen over to the pretzel stand and Johnny pressed himself close to Peter.

 

Chameleon watched them for a big before vanishing into the crowd. Peter had just painted a target sign on MJ and Johnny. His only thought on the situation was, _ ‘At least it wasn't Miles.’ _

 

Johnny was on fire and not literally this time. His group date with Peter was going great. They'd had a good time at the amusement park,  where he had indeed bought Peter a hotdog, and Miles had stuffed so much cotton candy in his mouth that the vendor had politely told them to go away. MJ and Gwen were pretty cool girls too, and Miles was cute in that little brother sort of way.

 

Now his handsome generosity was paying off. The movie was pretty interesting, for a girly romantic comedy, and Peter was pressed up nice and close to him.

 

Miles, MJ and Gwen were in the row in front of them, essentially giving the two of them some privacy.

 

Johnny internally fist pumped. This date was going pretty well for him.

 

Peter smirked in the darkness, Johnny was such a dork.

 

Soon enough the movie ended and the group got up stretching.

 

“It was funny. I could do without all the kissy faces though.” Miles said.

 

MJ and Gwen shared a smirk before pouncing on the young boy and kissing his cheek.

 

Miles flushed and dived behind Peter.

 

“Wow Tiger, playing up that animal magnetism.” Peter teased.

 

Miles flushed again, “Not funny.”

 

Peter smiled and turned to Johnny, “Time to walk the girls home. Like gentleman.”

 

“I assure you Johnny Storm is a gentleman of the highest class.” Johnny bragged, feeling good about himself because he and Peter were holding hands.

 

MJ and Gwen chuckled and the group started on their way.

 

Miles clutched onto Peter’s hand as he followed along.

 

Peter warily glanced about, worried that Chameleon was nearby. Watching him. 

 

Luckily the group made it to Gwen’s house. MJ grinned as the girls waved goodbye, “Thanks Johnny. It was nice to meet you, hope Peter gives you a second date.”

 

Gwen giggled, “MJs sleeping over tonight, so you make sure Miles gets home safely.”

 

Miles beamed at Peter as an idea struck him, “We should have a sleepover too Peter.”

 

Peter blinked and then grinned, “How about next weekend after our Stark Labs tour?”

 

Miles brightened, “That's a great idea. I'll ask my mom the moment I get home.”

 

Peter ruffled Miles hair.

  
  


Johnny grinned as he stopped at Peter’s door, “So, you had fun right?”

 

“I did.” Peter allowed.

 

“And your friends all like me.” Johnny continued.

 

“They do.” Peter grinned.

 

“So when do you wanna head out on our second, possibly friend free, date?” Johnny hedged hopefully.

 

“Well I'm taking Miles to Stark Labs, and I owe Mary Jane and Gwen a girl's night out, but I should be free after that.”

 

“So not next weekend or the weekend after that, but the last weekend of this month?” Johnny asked.

 

Peter nodded, pecked Johnny on the forehead and then ducked inside the house.

 

Johnny grinned feeling hot and bothered, “Oh he digs me.”

 

He burst into flames, forgetting he wasn’t wearing his suit and destroying another set of clothes, and flying towards the Baxter Building.

The Winter Solider was washing blood off of his hands when Peter stepped into the kitchen.

 

“You got a job while I was out?” Peter asked.

 

Chilly Billy grunted, looking weary.

 

Peter frowned, “Don't get tired, they'll ice you and turn you ON again.”

 

The Winter Soldier spared him a look, nodding in agreement. Peter sighed, “Miles is coming over this weekend, we'll work on you holding a two minute conversation with a really tiny motor mouth.”

 

The Winter Soldier, Nicholas, looked alarmed at the statement and Peter patted him on the shoulder and grinned, “Miles is gonna eat you alive.”

 

HYDRA’s top assassin looked dubiously alarmed but finished washing his hands, taking care to dry his metal hand extra well. Both HYDRA employees sunk down on the couch with a weary sigh.

 

“I think I’m getting genuinely attached to Miles.” Peter confessed. That wasn't good, attachments got people killed. That’s what got Jessica killed. Peter paused, he hadn't thought about Jessica Drew in quite some time, in five years actually.

 

Nicholas grunted, and Peter sighed, pushing his head between his legs and gripping his hair tight. Miles and Jessica were a lot alight, young, energetic, too smart for their own good. Jessica had questioned HYDRA and Peter had done everything in his power to ensure her questions hadn’t gotten her killed.

 

And then one day, for some terrible  **_suicidal_ ** reason, Jessica had decided to betray HYDRA, and they had forced Peter to kill her. Then Peter had to show his own loyalty to HYDRA and set Jessica’s room, along with her books and pictures and anything that had been hers ablaze.

  
Peter sighed and pushed Jessica out of his mind. She was dead by Peter’s own hand, he had no business being guilty. All he had now was miles and Miles would not meet the same fate as Jessica did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it. As you can see Miles has a big effect on Peter without even realizing it. Some ideas of Peter's past are revealed and some Marvel characters are mentioned. The Avengers should be in the next chapter, the MCU cast with an extra or two, no promises. Also I may be able to squeeze some Stinger in too.
> 
> Also any interactions that you're looking forward too?

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of the story planned out, but I'm open to suggestions and challenges. And of course anyone with more information about the MARVEL universe at large is welcome to contact me and help me with my characterization.


End file.
